Cruelity
by WitChan
Summary: Misty catches a Tentacruel, and the Tentacruel does something devious to her. Oneshot, pokemonxhuman
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

Chapter 1

An orange-haired girl, Misty, was out fishing in a route. That didn't went well, however, as Misty didn't catch anything yet. It has been thirty minutes since she got here, and she was starting to feel bored and extremely impatient. "C'mon, man. Just one Pokemon," Misty groaned. It looked like she was going to give up. The fishing rod suddenly shook and Misty gasped. "Freaking finally, man!" Misty exclaimed. She used all her strength to reel the unknown Pokemon out of the water. But the Pokemon refused to come out of the water as it pulled the reel.

"My god! How much does this thing weight!?" Misty struggled. The mysterious Pokemon was too strong for her to handle. "GOTTA... CATCH... IT!" Misty said. Moments later, she finally pulled the Pokemon out of the water and it was a Tentacruel. A shiny one, too.

"You, a Tentacruel, had me struggling, huh? You asshole," Misty said. She patted the Tentacruel's head, then she removed the reel from him. "I'm done here. I'll come back here tomorrow," Misty said. She grabbed her fishing items and walked off.

The Tentacruel stared at Misty's nice ass. He wrapped her legs with one of his tentacles and dragged her closer to him. "What's the big idea, man!? Mad because I called you an asshole!?" Misty asked, and the Tentacruel shook his head. His other tentacles ripped Misty's clothes, including the bra and panties.

"Are you trying to rape me!?" Misty asked. The Tentacruel silenced Misty. Then he jammed one testicle inside her vagina and another one inside her asshole. Two other tentacles wrapped around her breasts and two more caressed the nipples. Misty tried to squirm her way out, but she couldn't. The Tentacruel tightened Misty so good that it would be impossible for her to escape. Misty looked around, hoping for someone to appear and rescue her. Sadly for her, it was only her and Tentacruel.

Tears dripped out of her eyes, hitting the water. The thrusting felt painful, especially from her cunt and ass. Speaking of which, they bled a little. The blood slid down to the back of the hair and her face. The Tentacruel didn't care about that, nor her crying. All he cared about was having fun with her.

A random person appeared, much to Misty's relief. He looked shocked. "Hmmpph... mppph..." Misty couldn't talk. The tentacle inside her mouth muffled her good. Glaring at the person, the Tentacruel forcibly sprayed a load of water towards the person, sending him flying.

"Dppphm..." Misty cursed under the tentacle. A few minutes passed and the Tentacruel slammed Misty on the docks while unwrapping up. H finally putting an end to his raping. Misty coughed. She couldn't move after what the Tentacruel did to her private areas. Her breasts felt sore, too.

Glaring at the Tentacruel, she scowled, "That wasn't funny, man! You nearly killed me!"

She picked up one of her fishing items and threw it at the Tentacruel. He covered Misty again, much to her mistake of angering Tentacruel. He headed off to the seas with her. "Where are you taking me!?" Misty asked, not knowing where the Tentacruel would take her.

Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Let me go, fucker!" Misty protested, but the Tentacruel refused. He was planning on taking her to a place that will shock her. He swam near a large rock with rare looking items. He grabbed it and put it on Misty's mouth. He made her swallowed it. "What the hell did you give me!?" Misty asked. She didn't know what the Tentacrual gave her. Speaking of Tentacruel, he dived in with her.

She popped her eyes. The Tentacruel dragged her deep in the water. "LET ME GO!" Misty yelled. Then she gasped, realizing that she can talk normally and not gurgle. The same goes for her breathing. "Wait a minute... The stuff you gave me... Does that mean I have a limit time to breath and talk underwater?" Misty asked. The Tentacruel nodded his head.

"Oh no... Oh god, no..." Misty saw a ton of Tentacruels wandering around in a city. Noticing their fellow Tentacruel coming towards them with a sexy, orange-haired human, they swam closer to him.

"This is a nightmare..." Misty said. Of all the scary stuff she had seen, this was arguably the scariest. Scarier than bugs of course, since Misty is also afraid of them. This kinda reminds her of a dream she had once when she got surrounded by bugs, including Bug Arceus and Genesect. But this was reality, and the Tentacruels look more intimidating, too.

A few of them trapped their tentacles inside Misty's mouth. She cried again, gagging. Some caressed her nipples and breasts, also her ass. Speaking of her ass, more Tentacruels jammed their tentacles in it and the rest took care of her pussy. Misty was afraid that the Tentacruels won't let her go. She also thought about them playing with her body after she dies.

The ones gagging poor Misty's mouth stopped torturing it. They weren't done with her yet, however. They joined their brothers to toy Misty's holes. Misty screamed for help. It was no use. Even if someone did, the Tentacruels would hurt them badly.

Ten minutes passed, and the Tentacruels are finally done. Misty reached her limit. The Tentacruel that brought her here grabbed her and swam back outside of the water. A minute later, he threw Misty back to the same spot where he raped her. He sped off and Misty continued crying, feeling extremely embarrassed. She never wanted to fish again.

The End


End file.
